Lust & Love
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: How on earth would Kai and Hilary spent a night? With sex of-course! But how? Read to know. Rated M, I do not own Beyblade, people! Especially for all KaiHil fans and Indigo Jupiter.


LUST AND LOVE

Just a little something I wrote for all KaiHil fans, and for my best friend Indigo Jupiter. Hope you like it, Indigo. Just a little something to get you through! :)

He was already topless, she was panting, lying prone sideways. He stared at her; she was wearing a black shirt and a denim skirt, showing her panties. He was only wearing his purple jeans.

He got on top of her, and slowly began licking her neck, earning moans from the visibly worn-out yet horny brunette. She wrapped her arms around the blunette's neck, as he continued to lick and kiss her neck, all the while his hands running over her soft plump and big ass, earning louder moans from the brunette. She bit her lip as she felt him taking off her shirt, showing her bra, which he immediately began to undo.

Once done, he slid the piece of lingerie off of her, leaving her topless, and without any hesitation, began groping her big, plump and milky- white breasts and pulled her pink nipples, while he began grinding his pelvis against her ass. Once again she moaned out his name in ecstasy, making him even hornier.  
"Oh, Kai! God, I'm soooo horny." Moaned out Hilary as she felt his strong hands over her big breasts,

"Hn, you know you like this, baby. Yes you do." Kai whispered slowly and sexily into her ear, making hr shiver. After groping some more, he sat up, and pulled her denim shorts down, showing her white panties, soaking wet from her vagina. He smirked at this, as he licked his finger and rubbed it over her wet pussy. She moaned out louder this time, arching up.

She was ready, he was ready.

Without further ado, Kai undid his pants and took them off as well as his boxers, showing his long hard throbbing and veiny cock, ready for Hilary.

"Ready, babe?" Kai asked the brunette,

"Mm-hmm." She said, while getting on all fours, Kai slid off her panties, and got to see her wet pussy. Licking his lips, he immediately thrusted his cock up her pussy.  
"Oh, KAI!" She moaned out, feeling his long hard and throbbing cock in her pussy, as he began to fuck her fast, hard and rough. He placed his hands on her plumpy ass and went really deep inside her, making her scream in pleasure. He moaned deeply as he felt her inner walls clench around his thick cock, making it harder for him to pull out, which he liked. She felt her insides twisting from the pleasure, as he once again began to fuck her hardly and deeply. He bent down, and while continuing to fuck her, he kissed the top of her head, making her feel warmer than ever.

He then bucked up her hips as he began to thrust inside of her pussy more savagely, "Oh, yea!" The brunette moaned out as she arched down her back, he continued to bang her that way for a long time, thrusting in and thrusting out of her with brute force, making her feel his and only his.  
"Oh, Kai! I'm gonna cum!" She breathed out,

"Ah! Already? I haven't even started yet!" Kai groaned out. He could feel her walls clench and grip themselves around his hard cock much more tightly, and he felt as if he too was about to explode, but he didn't. He pulled out.  
"Wha? Kai! I was gonna cum!" She complained.

"Hush! I got another idea." He said, smirking.

"Now what?" She murmured as she felt his cock around her anus, "Oh, NO!" She forbade.

"Oh, yeah!" He said, as he forced himself into her ass, feeling even tighter walls around his cock,  
"GAH!" She cried out, arching her back, as he began thrusting himself into her much, much faster and harder.

The silence was punctured by their pants, moans and groans. Ecstasy and lust consumed their bodies and the pure unbridled love made them want each other more.

He felt her hands coming back over and feeling his rock hard abs and chest; he crouched down a bit, so she could have better access to them. She felt his large broad chest, his firm abs and pectorals. He once again began fiddling with her breasts, this time, kneading them like dough while roughly continuing to fuck her in her ass, making her moan his name out again with pure lust.  
"Oh, Kai! You are so fucking good!" She moaned out.  
"Ah! Hilary…. Oh God! You're a woman, you're a wonderful woman. I, AH! I love you." He said the last part with a husk as he felt her walls clench around even tighter, signaling her climax.  
"Love you too, Kai." She whispered, as she once again bit her lip in pure pleasure.  
"Ooooh! Ahhhh! Kai! I'm gonna cum!" She once again said.  
"Alright, Hils! I'm cumming in your pussy!" He said, and the moment he thrusted inside of her wet pussy, he came.

"AH!" He moaned out,  
"GAH!" She moaned out as she felt as if a gallon ton of cum was entering inside her; her eyes rolled back, head fell onto the pillow and legs were trembling. He was still cumming and consequently, filling her up, up to the point where her belly swelled out, showing all the cum she had taken.

"I'm not done, Hilary…" He whispered, as he straightened his back.  
"You what!" She just managed to utter out these words as once again, he began pounding her inside of her pussy again. This time, her whole body was vibrating, her breasts swinging back and forth with each slam, her swelled belly swaying along the rhythm and her ass-cheeks jiggling with each forceful and powerful thrust he was delivering. By now she felt as if she was lifeless, and out cold, but yet she wanted more, she needed more, she desired for more.

His each powerful thrust inside of her much wetter pussy made him want more, too. He once again grabbed her ass and began to thrust even harder inside of her, earning moans and pleasurable screams from the sexed up brunette. His thighs slammed against hers, and the sounds of slamming meat echoed throughout the room, which was already hot, despite being cold outside.

"Ah, Hilary! I'm cumming!" Kai said,  
"Kai oh! There's barely any room left in, oh! Me!" She told him,

"Alright, I'm gonna cum outside." He said as he stroked his large cock up against her ass,  
"WHAT!" She said, as he blasted yet another huge load from his cock. The warm and sticky cum fell on Hilary's ass, all over her back, onto her thighs and legs, even went into her hair, his long cock poured cum over her bloated stomach, her big breasts and even over her face. She felt his cum.  
"Whoa! You're cum is so warm!" Hilary exclaimed out, she thought that this was something else.  
"Hils… C'mon, it can be warmer."Kai said with a smirk.  
"Yuck!" She uttered out,  
"But, on the other hand, tastes like bananas." She replied with a smirk and a wink,  
"What?!" He looked at her, confused.

"C'mon, Kai! I just know that you got one final round in there, lay it on me." She said, determined as ever,  
"Oh boy… She's really crazy." He murmured as he slammed inside of her ass once again, feeling the same tightness around his cock.  
"Now, this is gonna be fun…" He said as hr once again began to fuck the living lights out of the poor brunette, now cum laden, Hilary felt as if now or then she was just gonna die and go straight to heaven. With each and every thrust and slam inside of her, Kai too began to feel weary (finally!), his whole body was now glistening with sweat. Sweat from his hair trickled down onto the brunette with each pound, his eyes were filled with lust and love for his Hilary.

"Ah! Kai! Ah! Fuck me, fuck me harder!" She requested for the umpteenth time, and he obliged. He felt the ultimate climax reaching slowly and steadily, she too felt the same.  
"Oh, Kai! Cum in my ass! Please!" She said as she felt his cock throb inside of her,  
"Sure thing, HILARY!" HE screamed, as he arched up, cumming inside of her with one final thrust, she bit her lip in pleasure, eyes rolled backwards, back arched, both of them were panting loud as he came inside of her.

He pulled out from her ass, cum flowing out of her ass a bit. He fell down on the bed, with Hilary collapsing on top of him in succession. Both were tired and worn out, but satisfied with their "session,"  
He wrapped his arms around her ample frame, bringing her close to him.  
"Gross! Kai! I'm covered in your cum!" She said, looking up at him.

"Hn, you're covered in my cum, Hilary. That's the thing." He said, as he kissed her forehead.  
"Hmmm… Love you Kai." He said, as she snuggled into him.  
"Hn, love you too, Hilary." He replied as he closed his eyes and went into slumber.

A basic thing over here folks, in case you didn't noticed, this is how they spend time with each other. And this is their most caring way to express their love for each other.

Hope you all and Indigo Jupiter liked it, hoping that it was kinky enough. Have fun and take care.


End file.
